User talk:Morten/builds/Rt/A Kamikaze
Feedback I really, really need feedback, the more the merrier. thanks! I've been using an extremely similar build, only with Grasping was Kuurong for the elite to snare them into the spike radius. Very fun and powerful if it works out, but it rarely does, and it's usually little more than a gimmick. Tycn 17:51, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :heh i know its tricky to pull it off, but i personally find it worth the effort^^ just added your suggestion to the variants, thanks a lot for helping --Morten 17:57, 14 July 2007 (CEST) I really like the synergy between Swap and an item spell like that; 'tis a good use for Swap, and really takes advantage of shadowstepping's downside. A suggestion; Grasping Was Kuurong would do nicely for the elite. From what I know, the AoE damage is armor-ignoring on Grasping. Also, the knockdown ensures that the foe(s) are still around for the rest of the spells... if they're melee characters targeting you, the moment you shadow-step, they'll start running to your new location. The KD will keep them in just the right spot for an extra second or two (or three, if you decide to bring along Earthbind as well). At the very least, you've got a nice head-start if you don't kill them all, so you can flee and try again when everything recharges. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:41, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :ok,well i'm thinking of switching elites or making an alternative skillbar. thanks a lot for the suggestions! --Morten 15:13, 15 July 2007 (CEST) I've also been using something very similar to this, and it works, but is complex to pull off at times. Still, a nice AoE spike, and a blind if you need it. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 09:45, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :thanks for the feedback^^ what's your variant? if you guys want, i could include them in the build. --Morten 15:13, 15 July 2007 (CEST) Build Name Ok, kamikaze was probably not the best name around. what do you think? i've thought of R/A Surprise Bomber or R/A Grasping Bomber--Morten 16:59, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :The name you picked looks good. My vote still would have been for "Rt/A Drop It Like It's Hot". :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:15, 15 July 2007 (CEST) ::aww should have waited , Lol! xD --Morten 18:35, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :::Highly doubt it would get vetted with a name like that though, hehe! You'll have to stick with using that as your build's battlecry. Right before you use Swap, shout "I'm dropping it like it's hot!" in all chat. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:39, 15 July 2007 (CEST) ::::rofl that would spoil the build ^^ --Morten 23:40, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Okay then; instead, you swap out, kill the foes, ''then shout in all chat "I dropped it like it was hot!". :::::...meh, maybe a battlecry is overkill. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:45, 16 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::Me likes to say "Toast" in all chat. >:D --Morten 03:11, 16 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::My personal quote is "GL, HF, Luxons suck" when starting Alliance Battles. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 04:26, 16 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::::I'm a kurzick too ^^ hehe anyway, my build is finally ready to be voted. --Morten 15:18, 16 July 2007 (CEST)